Only You
by mariana1D
Summary: A love story about me and Harry...


**Only You**

**Chapter 1**

**Emily's POV:**

I woke up at the sound of some people yelling. _Ugh my siblings are fighting again, _I thought. I took my phone, and I watched the time, it was 6:00 pm. Then I remembered that today was my best friend's party. I had to get ready, but instead I slept all day long and now it was late. I took a quick shower, and put some makeup on. As I was searching for something to wear my phone ranged, it was my friend Gemma.

"Hello?" I asked

"Are you ready yet? The party is starting in an hour. You can't be late for your best friend's party. And there's gonna be a little surprise." She giggled.

"What surprise? I don't like surprises and you know it" I demanded.

She laughed again. "Oh, you'll see" and with that she hung up.

I went to my closet, to find the perfect dress to wear at the party. Gemma had told me that there were going to be a lot of handsome guys in her party, so I wanted to look perfect.

I found a perfect red dress and a pair of black high heels. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. Finally, I curled my hair up. _Ready._ I smiled and went downstairs.

Gemma called me again "Babe, I'm going for you in five minutes ok?"

"Ok Gemma, I'm finally ready" I laughed.

Smiling I went into the living room, sitting in the couch I smiled, I was so excited. Suddenly I heard a horn so I stood up and opened the door. There was a huge white limo waiting for me. Gemma came out of the limo and smiled.

"Uhm Gemma? This is the surprise? A limo?" I said a little bit confused.

"Well, this is only one of the surprises" She winked and got back into the limo waiting for me to follow her.

_I hate surprises. _I thought to myself

As soon as I went inside the limo, two girls waved at me. I came closer to them so I distinguished their faces, it was one of my best friends Isabelle and a girl from school named Jennifer.

I sat between Isabelle and Gemma. Suddenly, Gemma took out a bottle of vodka and gave me a glass.

"No thanks, I don't want to drink today. I want to have fun…being sober" I laughed.

"Oh come on, just for this time. It's my birthday. Just take a sip of it" she said smiling as she handed me the glass.

"Oh okay, but just one sip and that's all" I took the glass in my hands and started drinking. It was so good. Finally, we got to the club were the party was; I already had drank two full glasses without noticing. I felt myself a little dizzy.

"Girls, ready to stay up all night?" Isabelle yelled.

"Woooo!" Gemma, Jennifer and I chorused.

We got out of the limo and directly to the party, there were like 300 people in there. The theme of the party was Winter Wonderland, so there was ice everywhere.

Gemma's father worked on a huge record company. So this explained why the party was so huge and awesome.

I was so impressed with everything, that I didn't notice that I was in the middle of the dance floor. I laughed and came towards my friends.

They were drinking more vodka…again.

"Come on girls, stop drinking. Let's go dance!" I said smiling.

"Okayyy, let's go" they replied as they started dancing awkwardly so I laughed. _Oh they are already drunk. _I thought.

Then I remembered about the surprise Gemma had mentioned. "So where is the other surprise Gem?" I asked.

"Uhmm, I think its coming" She smiled, she seemed really excited.

We danced for about two hours and I drank two more glasses of vodka.

I was feeling dizzy, but somehow I had this weird feeling of not caring about anything, so I continued dancing.

Afterward, I saw some cute guys in the corner of the dance floor so I walked closer to them smiling.

They were five and I have to admit they were all so handsome. There was a blond guy who kept laughing at everything. Next to him, there was a guy with black hair and huge eyes; he was making an awkward dance. The other guy was taking pictures with some girls and making a weird sign with his finger. The other one, was just there smiling and drinking Coca Cola. The fifth guy caught my attention he was curly and had beautiful green, sparkly eyes.

"Hellooo cutie" I said and came towards the curly guy. He was really cute.

"Hi babe" He smiled as two beautiful dimples came out. I stared at him carefully.

All of a sudden I started to feel really sick and dizzy. I wanted to throw up. Was I really that drunk?

Unexpectedly, I lost my balance and I fell towards the curly guy.

**Hey, this is my first fanfic...I hope you liked it. Please review it because I need to know if I should continue xx.**


End file.
